1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally in the field of semiconductor packaging. More particularly, the present invention is in the field of semiconductor packaging for power semiconductor devices.
2. Background Art
Conventional power semiconductor devices, such as power IGBTs (insulated-gate bipolar transistors) use bond wires, such as aluminum bond wires, for high current conduction, for example from emitter nodes of the IGBTs. Bond wires limit and localize current flow, causing, for example, local hot spots at the bond wire contact site with a bond pad or a contact pad. High power devices, such as IGBTs, have high current carrying capability, but are conventionally limited by the relatively low current carrying capability of bond wires. Moreover, bond wire fatigue has been a major cause in limiting temperature cycles and power cycles for high power switches, such as IGBTs, used in, for example, electric and hybrid electric vehicles. Increasing the number of bond wires does not result in a desirable solution since using more bond wires also increases the chance of bond wire failure and results in reduced reliablity.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a power semiconductor package for power devices, such as IGBTs, with increased current handling capability and reliability.